


Sketches

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mid-Chain of Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Namine has sketched a few too many things?
Relationships: Lexaeus/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> "From an ancient Drabble War... For Mateem." Pre-2008.

He had snatched the sketches away from Namine when she wasn't looking - he wasn't going to scold her for her... abilities, but certainly, she needed to learn just a bit of tact when she decided to do something other than loosely scribble.

Yes, even the expression on his face was recognizable, his hair correct to the strand. And down his body, scars and all, to where his skin ended and his partner's began... Even that accurate.

Frowning, he wondered when they had been seen. The artwork lacked a clear background - she had only scribbled in something resembling just about everything - so he couldn't be sure.

"Lexaeus," Zexion called swiftly, beckoning for him to come over an appraise the piece.

He rather liked Lexaeus' blush, curious why something like that would be triggered. Neither of them could really be embarrassed, could they? Zexion smirked and glanced over at their shared bed.

Namine had to have seen them - that was the only way she would have known.

"What if she's watching again?" Lexaeus asked as he slipped off his cloak to reveal sculpted muscle.

"I can take care of that," Zexion replied. He could, but he didn't really want to. Not when Lexaeus was nearly naked. Lying a bit didn't bother him any. The picture was actually rather nice, save that he wouldn't want any of the other members of the Order to see it.

He just didn't think they would understand, and certainly, Lexaeus, now completely naked with his legs spread, would never hear the end of it. For some reason, Zexion pondered, they tended to think that a small body made him into the 'woman' of the relationship.

Not at all, he thought as he began to slide off his own clothing. Not at all.


End file.
